


The Three Seconds Between Life Changing Decisions.

by apathy_in_action



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: PTSD, implications of abuse, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathy_in_action/pseuds/apathy_in_action
Summary: When someone touches his sons one too many times Henry "Crunchy Munchy Druid Hippy Nature Dad" Oak plays through some of the events leading up to this moment in his mind and with the support of his friends vows to never let it happen again.
Kudos: 12





	The Three Seconds Between Life Changing Decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> (This takes place in between Barry throwing Sparrow across and room and henry losing his shit. It's not totally canon so take with a grain of salt and enjoy)

Henry watches with helpless horror as his son's body, real or not, goes flying across the room. Sparrow hits the wall with a sickening cracking noise and slowly collapses to his hands and knees as blood starts dripping from between his lips. In the background, Henry is aware of his friends and Lark screaming and his father, almost within range but he only sees Sparrow, fallen forward and wounded. 

And this is what happens in the three seconds between Sparrow’s body hitting the wall and Henry turning into a bear. 

1

As he stares at his son Henry’s mind is going a mile a minute, rushing with things from his past he was still grappling with. Several things stick out as he fishes through his own panic-stricken mind. Now, much fuller with information about his family's history.  
He remembers the way Berry had treated him when he misbehaved as a child. He remembers the hours of lecturing where he felt like his skin was being peeled off because his father was talking so slow. He remembers the screaming matches where Berry blamed his mother's distantness on him. He remembers the manners training where Berry had used animal training techniques to teach him table manners, the reason that to this day he doesn’t wash his hands as much as he maybe should.  
As Henry stands and remembers every awful thing Berry had ever done to him his hands start to shake. He had forgotten most of it because of inter-dimensional travel and drugs, just how he wanted it. But now it was creeping back into his head.  
The way Berry made him feel like a complete failure, as no matter what he did it would never be enough so why bother trying?  
Like he was worthless, only there to complement Berry and even than a failure. Henry sucks in a shaky breath as he hears his father's voice in his head repeating some of the mantras that had made his childhood hell. 

“Come now my son, you don’t really think you could come up with an idea as good as mine?”  
“You really think your mother wants a wild child like you? No, no.”  
“Shut that stupid mouth Hen, you will never understand the workings of the world.”  
“Silent my son or this will get worse”

As the last sentence floats back into his mind for the first time in years Henry feels himself wretch visibly as a cold sweat covers his body. Memories he isn't ready to face clawing for his attention. No wonder he was always angry, anxious, scared of some combination of the three. No wonder he didn’t like certain things so strongly he couldn’t look at them or why some sounds made him cry for no apparent reason.  
Mercedes had once suggested that he might have PTSD, he had laughed it off and told her there was no way because nothing that bad had ever happened. Now, looking over the broken body of one of his sons Henry realizes that's not true. Ron wasn’t the only one who had been abused by his father, Henry's stomach sinks as he accepts the fact himself. 

2

As his mind drifted to Ron he also knew that his friends were right there with him. He could feel their presence. Glan’s cool persona that perfectly hides how he actually feels about any of this. Ron who was standing awkwardly, one eye shifting between Berry and Henry. And Daryl, sweet, caring, closed off Daryl stood right by his side, so close Henry could feel the warmth from the bigger man's body.  
It was a welcome relief. In Oakvale Henry had only ever been surrounded by family that he couldn’t love. He had always been alone and on his own devices to take care of himself and stay sane. Now he didn’t have to do that anymore. Now he had the luxury to rely on and trust his friends, his fellow dads who had come all this way just to help and support him.  
The realization brings tears to his eyes and as he stares the knowledge that his friends are there reminds him of just all the things they have done together. 

3

Henry forces himself to take a breath, allowing the memories of his friends to overpower the memories of his father. He remembers saving his sons from the pyramid with Daryl’s help. He remembers Ron’s willingness to share his resources and Glen’s willingness to take watches with him and sing.  
Thanks to Daryl, Henry now had someone he could trust to protect him. Thanks to Ron, Henry knew he had someone to look out for him. Thanks to Glen, Henry knew he never had to weather anything alone.  
Just as he has the thought he hears a soft humming, Glen. Of course, it was Glen. The musician has one hand on his belt, ready to grab his weapons in an instant but he’s also humming softly. He’s humming We Will Rock You by Queen. As the soft melody fills his ears Henry knows what this means.  
His friend's strength rushes into him and Henry briefly wonders where Glen’s magic comes from. Henry knows now that he is from the forgotten realms but what about Glen’s? He had never asked but it was clear Glen had more surprises up his sleeve than you might think.  
None the less it had always helped them in their fights. All three of them had always helped Henry in fights and so far they had won everyone they had gotten into. 

As Bardic inspiration surges through Henry fur starts to grow out of his arms and legs. He can feel the energy, rage, and years of pent up frustration rushing to the surface and in the 3 seconds after Sparrow hits the wall Henry decides he will never let his father abuse anyone the way he abused him, and most importantly he will never let anyone lay a hand on his kids again.  
His spine elongates, his hands swell into massive paws, his forest green eyes turn deep brown and his mouth becomes lined with rows of sharp teeth. Henry Oak hits the ground as a massive grizzly bear, lets out a single mighty roar, and charges his father. 

The others will figure out what to do but right now he just needs to make Berry pay.


End file.
